(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet type recorder that records characters and images onto a recording medium by means of adhesion of ink withheld in an ink carrier.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional recording method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 55-65590, by which solid ink withheld by the ink carrier is melted with thermal energy while being transferred onto the recording medium with electrical energy.
Another conventional recording method, a so-called bubble-jet method, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-64554, by which liquid ink of water dyes withheld by the ink carrier is boiled with thermal energy, thence being spouted out onto the recording medium under the resulting pressure.
However, in the former method, the recorder requires a large amount of running electricity in order to generate thermal energy. In addition, it takes relatively long to melt the solid ink completely, therefore eliminating any possibility for improving a recording speed.
In the latter case as well, the liquid ink easily discolors or burns because of heating at a considerably high temperature. Moreover, a thermal head is damaged due to oxidation or a shock wave caused by the boiling.